How Rain Changed Her Life
by TonylovesFany
Summary: Why does Hermione hate the rain so? [title itself is random so excpect random fluffy stuff inside] [ONESHOT] [COMPLETE] [HHr]


Notes: Another random fic… It's SUPER random… But, honestly… it's kinda cute… anyway.. you decide… Leave reviews…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…

HHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHr

How Rain Had Changed Her Life…

Its not that she hated it, but she just didn't have the heart to like it. The way her hair becomes flat and shapeless, the way she shivers whenever the felt the wind blew, the way her clothes become one with her skin, and the way the water moves and drenches her and her thoughts.

Hermione Jane Granger was never really fond of the rain.

Why you say? This is because she had once been drenched under the rain when she was very little along with her favorite book that she'd always carried around with her. The book that she once loved was no longer legible and the pictures drawn on them looked like a bunch of blurry blobs of ink.

This was the start of her… unfortunate… events of her relationship with rain.

Her eighth birthday at the park had been postponed because of the soft pitter-patter of the rain. Her first slumber party had been cancelled because of a light summer rain. And their family vacation to Japan had been moved to her tenth birthday, that she planned to spend with her friends, because of the rain.

However, she never would've thought that she'd live up to see the day that she'd say, "I love the rain!"

This is her story… the story of how Hermione Jane Granger had come to love the rain…

_**flashback**_

She had just awoke up from her afternoon nap on a sluggish Saturday. 'I wonder what time it is…' she said in her thoughts as her head turned to face the clock. "3 o'clock…" she involuntarily said.

Since it was too early to have dinner, "Way early…" she said to herself, the idea of reading a book under a shady tree by the park near her flat came to her mind. "Yeah… that'd be nice…" she said convincing herself to do something either that pointlessly flipping the channels of her television.

Her flat was found somewhere along muggle London. Her lifestyle was a mixture of muggle and magic; she had enchanted her muggle appliances so that she wouldn't pay any electricity bills. She owned a television, a refrigerator, a telephone, a few kitchen appliances, and a air conditioner.

However, she still retained her magical ways; she did her chores by magic-unknown to the public of course-she had a connection with the Floo Network, she had anti-apparition wards on her flat because of the fact that it's not easily detectable and traceable when compared to floo, and she had a secret room where she'd all her things that had a connection with magic.

She lazily stood and went to take a short bath before going to the park. She had decided to wear her favorite jeans, a fitting white shirt, and her favorite pair of flip-flops. She clipped her hair in a loose ponytail and had applied a thin layer of her lip balm on her lips. Once she was contented with what she wore she turned to the door.

Grabbing her book entitled _Hogwarts; A History_ and enchanting it so that it would appear as a medium sized book, Hermione made her way out from her flat. 'It's kinda chilly today…' she thought as the air blew a soft but cool breeze. She retreated to her flat and retrieved a dark green cotton jacket which she hastily wore.

She arrived a few minutes later at the park; children were happily playing along with other children, the adults were interacting with each other as they cautiously eyed their children, vendors were taking a break from their job, and people walked busily when they were passing by.

This is what she loved about this park, even if they were a lot of people in this park, they didn't have the leisure to talk to her, and that was what she had wanted… her privacy.

She made her way on an unoccupied bench that was right under a shady tree. She plopped herself down and opened her possibly all-time favorite book. Then she was separated from reality.

The sun was shining brightly, but the weather was cool and comforting; her perfect weather for reading a book. Hermione sighed blissfully as she flipped another page, 'I'm surprised I haven't memorized this book…' she told herself as she scanned the page, smirking the whole while.

She removed her slippers and crossed her legs Indian style; 'Hermione, you're such bookworm…' a voice said in her mind.

'So I've been told…' she calmly replied to the voice. The voice merely laughed and said, 'Well… we can't change that…' the voice replied casually. She shrugged and flipped another page.

She continued to read her book, unknown to her, grey clouds started to form, blocking the sun's rays and making muggle London dark and gloomy.

A small drop or water fell from the sky, and had landed on a page of Hermione's book. This caused the brunette's reverie to be broken. She silently cursed herself, closing the book while searching for a good place to take shelter on.

A café was near the park, and that was where she had decided to take her shelter… and a possible coffee break. She ran as fast a possible hoping that the rain would not fall on her.

She opened the door, making the bells chime. A female staff member greeted her and offered her a table. She sat down and said, 'I'd like a cup of coffee please…'

The waitress nodded and asked if she liked cream and sugar, Hermione hastily nodded and the waitress turned to get her order.

Since it would be impractical to curse the rain; Hermione resumed in reading her book. She turned another page, waiting patiently for the rain to cease. The waitress had returned along with her coffee. She thanked the waitress, and the waitress excused herself.

Unknown to her, someone sat opposite of her while a smirk was pasted on his face. Hermione was deeply engrossed with reading her book that she didn't notice Harry smilingly staring at her.

"You never get tired of reading that, do you?" he asked, more likely starting a playful banter.

Hermione almost leaped from her seat, "Harry… You… don't ever do that again…" she shrieked as she placed a hand over her heart. Harry just grinned.

Hermione shook her head sideways while smiling, "Harry… you are so… immature…"

He titled his head sideways and gave a pout, "Why'd you say that?"

Hermione simply wrinkled her and resumed reading her book. Harry smiled and asked for the waitress and ordered food.

Hermione had just finished reading her book and on cue, the food he ordered had arrived. "Harry, why'd you order so much?" she asked as she downed the sight of many mouthwatering dishes. Harry shrugged, "Aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head, but then her stomach rumbled. She placed a hand on her nape and started to laugh nervously, earning a smirk from the boy-who-lived.

"Fine, so I'm a little bit hungry-" the grumbling sound of her stomach returned but was now louder. She flushed a deep shade of pink.

"Are you sure you're not _that_ hungry?" he sarcastically said followed by a fit of laughter.

Hermione blushed, but followed a few seconds later. The crowd eyed them with curiosity, yet they didn't care. They ate the food no longer than later. "Thanks for coming down and doing all the trouble for visiting me…" she said placing the fork down on the plate.

He looked up at her and smiled. They stared at each other's eyes; no words were spoken, yet they were speaking… communicating just by looking in the eyes.

Sometime later, all the food was inside their tummies and they were now enjoying the cup of coffee while they waited for the rain to cease.

Harry caught a sour glimpse of Hermione while they were staring out from the window. "You never really liked the rain, do you?" he asked out of nowhere.

It caught her off guard, "Wha?" she then downed on the question. "Yeah… I hate the rain." She said flatly.

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "And why does the great Hermione Jane Granger hate the rain?"

She glared daggers at him, and he cringed at the sight. He smiled nervously at her, "Well… uh… yeah? Why do you hate the rain." asking the question like he meant it.

"Long story…" she said briefly and coolly. He didn't like the sound of that. And of course, a sour-mood Hermione isn't always good to be with.

"I have the time…" he said casually, praying to the heavens that she'd take the bait.

She sigh, "It basically started when I was little… There was a time when I was reading my favorite book under the sun. A few moments later, it started raining and I was completely drenched along with my book."

She lightly chuckled, "I know it sound weird, but after that… I had never really made a positive bond with the rain…" Harry stared in those eyes; even if her facial expression was laughing, he saw that her eyes held an uncomfortable air.

A few moments later, the rain still hasn't stopped. Harry asked for the receipt, and gladly paid for both meals, causing a furious Hermione. She protested about the idea that Harry was paying her food and was more than happy to pay the whole bill, but Harry just shook his head saying that it was fine. After a few more arguments, they agreed that Hermione will pay for Harry's food while Hermione's food will be paid by Harry.

The rain still hasn't stopped, but in was softening. She gave a frustrated sigh, "I hate the rain…"

Harry was eyeing her with curiosity, 'Why did she hate the rain?' he asked himself pondering the question as to why something like the rain change her mood.

Then an idea came to his mind, and he abruptly stood up from his seat. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up, "C'mon…" he just said.

No matter how Hermione had protested, Harry-being the most stubborn person she'd ever met not to mention the strongest- had dragged her out of the door.

He looked at her with determination in his eyes, and she stopped to stare at the bloke in front of her. "'Mione, why'd you hate the rain so much?" he asked in a serious tone.

She shrugged. "Well…" he started. He opened the door, and he went outside dragging Hermione along with him.

"Harry!" she roared as she got drenched under the rain. She turned to look at her best friend; he was happily laughing as he also got wet. She gave an icy glare, that made him stop, "You… are… so… dead!" she said running up to him. Harry was quick on his feet, and he immediately ran father away from her.

They chased each other out thought the side walk, through the park… even through the unsuspecting shops.

She didn't realize that she had started laughing, maybe it because she neglected it… she wasn't sure… She didn't also notice that she was starting to actually like the rain.

Harry hid on a tree, and Hermione didn't seem to notice that she was nearing him. The continued their steps. Hermione was just behind the tree where Harry was. And she moved to her right.

Harry moved left, his sight searching for Hermione.

"Boo!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry leaped back and turned, laughing hysterically.

Hermione then started to laugh along with him. When their laughter had died down, Harry looked down on Hermione, and blushed.

Hermione had her face and hair wet, giving her a cute expression on her face… her clothes merged with her skin as if they were one; showing to the world her figure… her face almost glowed under the nearby streetlight… and her eyes poured all her soul out, it was so full of emotion and laughter.

To him, she looked like a… 'Fallen angel…'

Harry had the sudden urge of pulling Hermione in his arms. And he did, making Hermione blush as their clothes come in contact. "H-Harry?" she uneasily asked as he placed his head on top of hers.

She started to pat his back, "You okay?" she asked feeling that something was gravely wrong.

Harry pulled away, but he didn't let her go. Hermione almost blushed at the sight.

Harry had a determined expression plastered on his face, his messy hair messier than ever, his smile making her blush, and his eyes that almost glowed green was boring holes on her head.

Harry slowly inched his head forward, and this got our brown-haired friend's heart pumping… 'Is he…' before she could finish her statement, Harry had crashed his lips on hers in a light and caring matter that made Hermione so hot and flushed that she literary forgot everything; she forgot how cold the rain was… she forgot that her shirt was getting kinda small for her… she forgot that the back of her hair kept tickling her nape… and she forgot that she was right under the rain kissing Harry… back.

She smiled in their kiss. She noted that Harry was an awesome kisser and his kisses tastes like mint… but she never realized that he was very caring whenever he kissed someone.

She briefly pulled away from their kiss saying, "I love the rain…" and went to pull a smiling Harry back into a second sweet kiss.

_**End of flashback**_

And now… there she was, sitting on the same bench… reading the same book… while wearing the same blissful smile.

Hermione scooted closer to a form beside her; someone that had messy raven hair, piercing green eyes, and a bolt-shaped scar on his temple. He was eating ice cream while staring into space. She looped her arm around his and squeezed it tightly.

"Yeah?" he spoke, she shook her head and laid it on his shoulder, closing her eyes in the process.

Sometimes, Hermione hugged Harry just to make sure that everything was real. She pressed herself against him just to make sure that everything is not just another dream… or another feeling of hope.

Harry caringly smiled, he held the ice cream cone in front of her, "Want some?" he asked.

She looked baffled, but nodded her head and took the ice cream with both her hands, temporarily letting him go.

Harry entangled his arms around her, capturing her in a warm, comforting embrace. Hermione was taken by surprise yet she smiled at his actions.

She pressed her ears close to his chest, carefully listening to his soft and steady heart beat.

She liked to listen to her heartbeat… except, she didn't know that it beat for her.

'It's real… It's all real…' she thought.

She was happy… and she was contented…

HHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHr

Notes: so how was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Leave reviews… Thanks!


End file.
